Second Occassion
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: Sasuke pulang kedesa/takdirnya bersama sang gadis dengan katak/dan keterkejutan Hiashi mengenai pengajuan keinginannya./BAD SUMMARRY!. Sasuhina CANON!/End ato nggak?. Author ga tahu


**Old Love Story**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn! : Mungkin ada typos?. GaJe. Dan mungkin kurang memuaskan?.**

CANON for SasuHina story by Alra-AijoNSD

.

Sore yang temaram, gerimis menitik pelan. Tetapi mentari sore tetap tampak, mereka berdua berjalan berlawanan arah. Tapi tiba-tiba, kelingking mereka menyatu.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Berikutnya, kesunyian tak lagi melingkupi.

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Lantas menatap mata ayahnya takut-takut. "A-ayah.., T-tapi..t-tapi..." Suaranya mulai gagap tak terkendali, jemarinya bergetar ketika kelingking yang memenjara kelingkingnya menguat.

"Pergilah." Sang ayah tersenyum. Melepas gamitan di tangan putrinya yang merona, tak lupa menepuk puncak kepala putrinya pelan, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keduanya dijalan setapak pasar yang agak padat oleh masyarakat yang melakukan transaksi. Keadaan itu membuat tubuh keduanya yang menembus kerumunan pasar, tak terlalu tampak hingga sampai ke tujuan.

Sandal dicopot, payung diletakkan. Keduanya berjalan menapak beranda yang lantai kayunya agak kotor terciprat air hujan.

Ditempat ini, suasana sangat hening. Getar suara kedinginan sang gadis membuat si pengerat kelingking mengambil tindakan. "Basuhlah kakimu di sumber air, ada di pojok beranda." tunjuknya pada tempat yang dimaksud.

Cepat-cepat si gadis merespon. "B-baiklah..." Ia lalu membasuh kakinya yang telah pucat kedinginan udara peralihan musim hujan. Gadis itu, Hinata. Hinata yang tak berhenti memikirkan banyak hal mengenai kekhawatirannya sejak ia mengikuti si pengerat kelingkingnya tadi, Sasuke.

Tapi sejak ia membasuh kaki di sumber air ini. Dan gerimis mulai reda, Hinata menatap tempat disekitarnya yang begitu rapih, tertata epik namun begitu hening. Tak seperti dulu. Sekian memperhatikan beberapa bagian tempat itu. Wajahnya kembali menunduk ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di undakan rumah, dengan membawa dua mug teh hangat.

"Jangan berdiri disana, atau kau akan terkena air hujan." Sasuke memperingati, ketika matanya melihat gerimis yang kian mereda beberapa saat yang lalu, kini mulai berubah menjadi air hujan yang mengguyur deras. Dan refleksi Hinata membuat gadis itu menutup puncak kepalanya sebelum berlari-lari kecil masuk ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Kau kedinginan. Emn, ini kubawakan teh."

"A-arigato."

Asap putih proses pendinginan teh berlangsung. Jemari Hinata bergetar kedinginan. Tubuhnya memucat semenjak gejalanya yang kurang daya tahan akan hujan, mulai kambuh. Sepertinya ia akan demam dalam waktu dekat. Tapi saat ia baru akan menyesap liquid itu..-

"Hati-hati, itu masih panas. Lidahmu bisa terasa terbakar." lagi-lagi Sasuke menegurnya. Sempat terpaku beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia mengatakan 'Baiklah' ketika perlahan ia menapakkan kakinya pada bangunan baru ini.

Didalam, dua mangkuk ramen sempurna tersaji diatas meja. Dari kejauhan telah tampak disana. Dan ketika mereka masuk, seolah adalah teman lama, Sasuke duduk dihadapan salah satu sisi seperti menyuruhnya ikut serta. "Kau, pasti belum makan malam 'kan?." kata-kata itu mengundangnya, dan suara perutnya yang memaksa pipinya kembali merona dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, duduklah. Disini ada dua mangkuk ramen. " kata Sasuke. Lantas, berikutnya laki-laki itu mulai makan dengan caranya yang wajar seperti para pria makan. Cepat, namun tidak terkesan rakus. memaksa Hinata untuk duduk dan menghormati keberadaan makanan ini dan yang telah memasaknya. Meski dengan gerakan canggung ia memegang sumpit, dan jemarinya bergetar ketika mulai menyantap makan malam yang sempurna itu. Tapi...

Jujur Hinata merasa ada yang janggal dari semua ini. Ini musim hujan, jadi teh hangat dan ramen hangat adalah sajian yang sempurna, dan...-

Hkh.

"Kau kenapa?."

Segera rona merah itu merambat cepat dan menebal ketika perasaan ini tak tertahankan. "S-sasuke-sa_ d-dimana l-letak toiletnya?." malu luar biasa Hinata saat mempertakan hak itu. Apalagi ini saat makan. Tapi, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya sederhana. Tanpa ragu..-

"Kau ingin pipis?." Hinata sudah terlalu malu untuk menjawab 'I-iya' atau mengangguk. Tapi gestur itu..- "Kuantar."

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuknya yang masih sisa ramen sepemperempat dari banyak ramen sebelumnya. Memandu Hinatu sesuai perkataannya, ke toilet. Usai melewati beberapa lorong yang temaram oleh cahanya lilin dan...

"Hati-hati, lantainya licin." katanya memperingati, sebelum semuanya selesai. Dan Sasuke berlalu.

Rumah ini baru direnovasi. Ah bukan_bukan direnofasi, tapi dibangun kembali. Bahkan aroma kayu yang dipelitur masih tercium disetiap sudut ruang kamar mandi, dan juga peralatan mandinya. Tapi...

Dari sekian sudut ruang yang Hinata perhatikan..

_Deg!._

Sesuatumenyentak sanubarinya lembut. Ketika Hinata menemukan sepasang sikat gigi untuk dewasa dan tiga buah sikat gigi kecil yang serupa, tersedia dengan tatanannya yang apik. Dan...-itu semua mengusik perhatian. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, leher Hinata merinding merasakan angin malan yang seolah menyerempetkan diri ke sana.

Dan begitu Hinata menatap sekitar. Semua pintu rumah telah ditutup, bahkan gerbang sudah dikunci, kecuali pintu belakang menuju kedalam rumah, melalui dapur. Lampu beranda sudah dimatikan, dan halaman belakang terasa lebih temaram karena lampu yang menyala diganti dengan watt rendah.

Kegelisahan Hinata mencapai batasnya saat ini, dengan langkah ragu yang dipaksa, ia menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di dapur.

Hinata melihat, Sasuke baru saja meletakkan piranti dapur yang tadi kotor ke rak bersih usai dicuci di wastafel.

Merasakan kehadirannya, Sasuke meletakkan apron coklatnya ke sampiran sebelum berbalik. "Ada apa?." tanyanya sembari mengelap tangan basahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"S-sasuke..-, i-itu...p-pintunya...ayah..a-aku..aku belum pulang." tampak sekali Hinata gugup dan kesulitan menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya secara runtut.

"Oh, itu." Sasuke berjalan keluar. "Ayo kuantar." meski ragu, Hinata pun mengikutinya.

Tapi, dia dibawa ke ruangan yang berbeda.

Didalamnya rapih. Ada lemari, sapu, nakas, lampu tidur, gantungan baju, keset, kursi busa, karpet, osshire, tempat rias, kamar mandi pribadi, dan jendela kaca menuju balkon yang sederhana. Tapi yang paling menonjol dari semua itu, ada tempat tidur berukuran besar, berseprai putih dengan selimut coklat dan terlengkapi dua bantal yang dipisah satu guling, dengan hiasan belasan boneka anime lucu berbulu lembut diantara dua bantalnya.

Cklek

Terdengar pintu ditutup dibelakang sana.

_Deg!._

"Ayo, tidur. Ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Besok harus bangun tepat waktu."

Pintu hanya ditutup dan suara itu, membuat tubuh Hinata terasa kaku. Mati rasa dan terpatung di tempat. Kesadarannya kini berkelana entah kemana. Sehingga membuat langkah kakinya terseok-seok kala tangan kirinya digenggam sebuah tangan besar nan hangat. Dirinya ditarik ke tempat tidur.

Kesadarannya belum kembali, Sasuke telah memeluknya dan membiarkan tubuh mungilnya bertelungkup diatas tubuhnya. Sebelum laki-laki itu menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan keduanya. Sebab malam semakin larut dan suhu udara sebab hujan yang belum berhenti diluar sana, semakin dingin.

Belum sampai Sasuke memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk tidur. Terlebih dahulu perhatiannya tersita pada kebisuan Hinata yang berwajah kian pucat, nafasnya tak beraturan, dan perlahan, bahkan telapak kaki dan tangannnya berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya berubah dingin karena kegugupan yang menerpa luar biasa.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa."

Perlahan, rambut violet Hinata jatuh terurai disisi tubuhnya, ketika gadis manis itu mencurahkan arah pandangnya pada sepasang mata berpupil hitam jelaga dihadapannya, ketika itu terjadi, gurat-gurat merah yang tipis mulai muncul dari balik pipinya.

"Bernafaslah yang tenang. Kau bisa kegerahan dan berkeringat banyak, nanti."

Namun tetap saja nasehat itu merubah wajah pucat dihadapannya. Sasuke pun akhirnya, menjelaskan. Meski ia tak terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Mulai sekarang, aku 'memintamu' dari ayah . Beliau telah mengizinkanku karena telah dapat menjamin kehidupanmu, seutuhnya."

DEG!.

-oOo-

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_**2 tahun lalu.**_

_Sasuke, satu-satunya pemilik marga Uchiha yang masih ada didunia ini. Hatinya segelap awan ditengah badai, tenggelam oleh kebusukan citra dendam. Dan memiliki catatan masa lalu buruk, serupa mayat digerogoti belatung dan disiram lahar api hingga menghancurkan segalanya._

_Kesumatnya menggunung. Mendesak isi jupiter dan menggoncang galaksi kehidupan normal. _

_Menyeringai psikopat saat membunuh korban begitu mata hitamnya terpuaskan oleh darah yang mengalir dari leher yang ditebas oleh kusanaginya. Jiwanya dibisiki kobar buruk api...api...dendam. Dia ahli genjutsu dan kekuatannya serupa dewa, seperti Madara, dulu._

_Namun Sasuke sendiri tak sadar, dia sendiri ter-genjutsu oleh kebohongan. Dia tak sadar itu terjadi sampai ketika Naruto menghancurkan mentalnya yang gelap. Merombaknya dengan kehidupan baru. Menariknya kedalam kehidupan nyata. Agar ia tidak hidup untuk dendam._

_Saat Sasuke masih berusia belia, karena adanya kudeta di desa kelahirannya yang mengancam negara Konoha untuk merusak peradaban benua Hi dan karena kudeta tersebut disebabkan oleh klannya. Dan hanya dia yang tak dibunuh dalam pembantaian klan uchiha. _

_Dan, setelah ia membalas dendam kepada kakaknya yang menjadi pelaku pembantaian. Di saat yang sama. Jiwanya yang sebatang kara mulai terenggut dan ia mulai kehilangan jati diri. Kekutannya memang meningkat lebih tinggi dari pemimpin negara. Tapi karena dia ninja pelarian, maka kehadirannya kembali di Konoha adalah ancaman. _

_Tepat saat hukuman penggal kepalanya akan dilaksanakan. Naruto bersumpah akan menghancurkan Benua Hi dengan meminta bantuan kesembilan ekor bijuu yang ada didalam tubuhnya, apabila tetua desa tetap bersikeras melakukannya. Maka dari itu akhirnya, Sasuke diberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah ancaman bagi desa kelahirannya, atau juga dengan desa yang lain._

_Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dikenal menjadi seseorang yang pasif dalam bersosialisasi, dan jarang melakukan kontak dengan orang lain. Karena Sasuke tahu, masih ada saja satu atau dua orang yang menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Itu Sasuke anggap wajar, karena catatan kejahatannya di mata masyarakat sudah terlalu banyak. Karena itu, Sasuke masih kerap dideskriminasikan. Dipandang sebelah mata bagai warna hitam diantara warna-warna cerah. Warna hitam yang tak dapat berbaur._

_Sampai..._

_Saat itu, musim gugur tiba. Mendominasi tanah Konoha. Sasuke berjalan di tepi air terjun Mabushi. Temaram, sejuk. Diiringi ratusan kelopak bunga yang terus berguguran. Jatuh berserakan ditanah, dan aliran sungai. Mereka akan bertualang menuju muara. _

_Sasuke menggigit bakso tusuk terakhirnya. Dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke padang rumput di sebrang, bermaksud menghabiskan waktunya sore ini dengan berebah sambil memandang langit. Namun rencananya saat itu sepertinya harus berubah saat ia melihat seorang gadis manis tengah telungkup di tepi sungai air terjun. Tangan kirinya menggenggam seekor katak imut berwarna oranye yang menciumi pipi tembemnya. Gadis itu tak terlihat risih, walaupun tak lama kemudian dia memekik pelan._

_"G-geli..~geli..." adunya sambil berusaha menjauh dari sang katak. Namun seusai itu dia mengusap-usap kepala katak itu sebelum dia membiarkan hewan amfibi itu masuk kedalam air sungai._

_Segaris senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Sasuke saat perasannya menghangat. Siapapun sadari, saat itu perasaannya yang sebelumnya tertawan oleh situasi canggung orang-orang sekitar, Sasuke hadiahkan kepada gadis yang tak ia kenal. Dan setelah itu terjadi, sebuah bisikan gaib membuatnya tetap menunggu sampai gadis itu beranjak pulang. Dan sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tak tahu ketika langkahnya diekori._

_"Tadaima...~, ayah?." _

_Gadis manis itu memeluk ayahnya yang menunggu kehadirannya didepan pintu, sedari entah kapan._

_"Baik, masuklah kedalam. Makan malam telah siap. Hmn?." Sang ayah mengacak puncak kepala putrinya._

_"Iya, ayah."_

_Begitu malam semakin merangkak menuju larut. Gadis manis itu tak lagi tampak dikawasan rumah. Aliran chakranya melemah perlahan, mungkin sekarang diahtelah terlelap di kamarnya._

_Saat itulah, keputusan Sasuke membuatnya melepas geta dan mengetuk pintu kediaman gadis itu dua kali. Ayah gadis manis itu membukakan pintu, menyambut kedatangannya dengan agak...terkejut._

_"Ada apa...nak?." _

_Sasuke tahu ayah gadis manis itu adalah salah satu perdana mentri sentral di Konoha, Hiashi._

_"Saya..ingin bertamu paman."_

_Walaupun ragu, Hiashi pun mempersilahkannya masuk. "Mn, masuklah."_

_Mereka duduk berhadapan didepan sebuah meja mungil yang tersedia dua cangkit teh hangat._

_Hiashi meneliti perawakan pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau..., Uchiha Sasuke bukan?." _

_"Seperti yang paman ketahui."_

_Raut wajah Hiashi mengendur. Dalam benaknya ia agak terkejut mendengar jawaban yang menunjukkan rasa hormat yang begitu besar. Tersirat pada kalimatnya._

_"O, lalu..apa tujuanmu datang kemar?. Apa kau memiliki urusan dengan putriku?."_

_"Juga dengan paman."_

_Deg!_

_Ada sentilan kecil, halus, dan tersirat dalam percakapan sederhana ini. Hiashi merasakannya._

"_Apa aku sudah memiliki perjanjian mengenai kedatanganmu, sebelumnya?"_

"_Belum, paman. Tetapi, saya akan melakukan hal itu sekarang."_

_Hiashi semakin penasaran. Saat Sasuke menatapnya lekat dan tegas, membuatnya agak gentar, namun mimik itu tentu terlihat samar. Hiashi melarikan diri dari perasaan tak nyaman itu dengan meminum tehnya menyesapnya sedikit-sedikit, selayaknya cara minum keluarga bangsawan._

"_Masalah apa?."_

"_Saya ingin meminta salah seorang putri paman, dari tanggung jawab pama, mulai sekarang."_

_-uhuk!-_

_Hiashi tersedak, tapi ia segera mengatasi hal itu. Ia letakkan cangkir tehnya kembali kemeja. _

_Meskipun ragu, Hiashi menanyakan hal ini. "Kau, bermaksud menikah dengan salah satu putriku, begitu?." Hiashi inginkan jawaban pasti._

"_Seperti itulah, paman."_

_Entah kenapa sejak pembicaraan ini menyelam semakin jauh. Ketegangan terasa samar menguar di atmosfer sekitar keduanya._

"_Berapa usiamu?." Kali ini, Hiashi benar-benar ingin tahu jawaban pastinya._

"_Sembilanbelas, paman."_

_Dan kini, pertanyaan yang paling Hiashi khawatirkan jawabannya. "Siapa nama salah satu dari putriku yang kau inginkan?."_

_Mulai saat itu, entah kenapa Hiashi mulai menilai, mencatat didalam pikirannya, mengenai sosok yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Usianya, boleh sebesar kelinci lucu. Tapi mentalnya..._

_Ah. Dirinya adalah salah satu dari sebelas tetua klan bangsawan di Hi. Desa terbesar, Konoha. Biasanya, bukan sembarang orang berani menatap matanya tegas dan berbicara tenang dihadapannya, tanpa ragu, tanpa basa-basi. Apalagi yang bersangkutan dengan masalah sebesar ini._

"_Saya..." tapi kini Hiashi mengernyit. Apa penilaiannya salah?. "Saya tidak mengetahui namanya, paman."_

_..._

_._

_Hiashi mengembuskan nafasnya yang agak tertahan untuk beberapa saat barusan. "Lalu?." Tidak mengetahui nama putrinya?. Apakah ini lelucon?._

"_Saya hanya melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki pribadi ramah."_

_Jadi disitulah letak penilaiannya?_

_Hiashi mulai menepis pikiran buruknya barusan. "Hinata?"_

_-DEG!-_

_-DEG!-_

_Tak ada yang tahu jika saat itu keduanya berdebar dalam waktu bersamaan, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda._

_Hiashi membuat Hinata sebagai putri kesayangannya. Ada rasa berat yang mengganjal dihatinya sejak ia merasa pikirannya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kepemilikan putrinya setelah pertimbangan selama percakapan ini. _

"_Saya tidak tahu pasti, paman."_

_Sasuke berkata jujur, dan didalam hatinya ia masih mencoba menerka, Hinata 'kah gadis manis yang ia inginkan?. Gadis pendiam itu?. Gadis kecil itu?. Gadis yang pernah menjadi teman seangkatannya di Genin?._

_Tapi untuk beberapa alasan. Hiashi ingin keputusannya itu bisa ia lawan. Tetapi sejujurnya, ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya untuk pendamping putrinya suatu saat nanti pada diri pemuda Uchiha ini. Ya..suatu saat nanti. Tapi, bukan sekarang. "Tapi Hinata baru berusia empatbelas tahun, nak. Terlalu muda untukmu."_

_Disaat indra pendengarannya mendengar hal itu, Sasuke tersenyum arif untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan orang lain. "Saya tidak bermaksud benar-benar memintanya sekarang, paman. Tetapi saya hanya ingin membatasi ikatannya dengan laki-laki lain, untuk sementara waktu." Itu memang rencana Sasuke sejak awal. Sekarang ia disini, memang membawa maksud meminta izin. Bukan memintanya paksa sekarang juga._

_Ekspresi Hiashi mengendur. Lalu ia mulai menyimpulkan. "Jadi, kau mau aku yang menjaganya, sebelum kau benar-benar memintanya dariku, begitu?."_

"_Paman lebih mengerti daripada saya." Sasuke merendahkan posisinya saat itu dengan menatap penjuru selatan. Memberi waktu Hiashi untuk berpikir..dan berpikir lagi._

_Sesekali, Hiashi menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Semakin dia perhatikan, aura kuat semakin menyeruak keluar darinya. Tentu, meniadakan latar belakangnya sebagai seorang Uchiha berdarah murni yang memang biasanya mewarisi aura kuat itu, ada etika dan penghambaan yang melekat pada diri Uchiha muda ini. Tidak seperti Uchiha sebelum era ini, mereka yang memiliki banyak sikap arogansi dan keangkuhan yang mengerak._

_Lalu pada akhirnya, Hiashi menghembuskan nafas panjang. Merilekskan dirinya, perasaannya dan pikirannya yang barusan berperang memberikan pertimbangan dan jawaban kabur, kini ia sudah mengambil keputusan. _

"_Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."_

_Hiashi bangkit dari duduk, masuk ke kediaman sentral Hyuuga untuk berdiskusi masalah ini kepada beberapa kerabatnya yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Tentu, ada beberapa dari mereka yang terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda yang mempermaksudkan hal ini. Seorang mantan Nuke-nin. Dan mereka banyak mempertanyakan soal harga diri Hyuuga dan sebagainya apabila seorang Uchiha mantan Nuke-nin masuk kedalam lingkup kekerabatan mereka. Apalagi melalui anak gadis pemimpin klan mereka. Ini sungguh permasalahan besar. _

_Tapi, setelah Hiashi memaparkan secara lugas mengenai segala sudut pandangnya kepada sang pemuda Uchiha. Dan itu menghasilkan keputusan __**setuju**__-__**dengan**__-__**syarat**__._

_Kemudian, selama kerabatnya keluar menemui sang pemuda Uchiha. Hiashi menilik keberadaan putri sulungnya yang tengah terlelap di ranjangnya. Berselimut hingga sebatas bahu, tidur miring menghadap kanan dengan memeluk boneka pinguinnya yang manis. _

"_Sayang, bangun." _

_Hiashi membelai rambut di puncak kepala putrinya pelan. Membuat mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, menampakkan manik mutiara ungunya yang pekat seperti ibunya dulu. "A-ada apa, ayah?."_

_Hinata segera mendudukkan diri begitu melihat ayahnya yang menginterupsi mimpinya barusan. _

_Tapi memberitahu hal ini secara langsung kepada putrinya yang masih sekecil ini, membuat Hiashi berpikir dua kali. "Kau harus bertemu dengan seseorang." Hiashi mengulas sebuah senyum seperti selayaknya orang tua dari anaknya._

_Hinata, tentu agak terkejut. "S-siapa a-ayah?." Mengingat jam beker di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:12 malam. Ini sudah waktunya beristirahat. "A-apa..se-selarut ini?." Tanyanya ragu-ragu._

"_Tidak apa-apa, dia orang baik. Lekaslah kemas dirimu yang rapi, pakailah kimono. Ayah tunggu diluar."_

_Hinata tak berani bertanya apapun lagi. Seusai membersihkan diri seperlunya, dan berkemas dengan kimono sesuai permintaan sang ayah. _

_Dibawah, Hinata duduk disisi ayahnya dengan menahan sebuah pertanyaan dalam hati. Mengapa ruangan privasi untuk para Hyuuga dipenuhi kerabat Hyuuga yang cukup terhormat dikalangan masyrakat. Duduk berjejer rapih disebrang sana, menghadap pada seseorang yang perawakannya samar didalam penglihatannya. Tentu, dan itu juga menjadi pertanyaan bisu Hinata, tak seperti biasanya tirai ruangan ini dipasang untuk menyekat antara kedua kumpulan ini. mereka yang berbicara berbisik, lalu mulai diam saat perlahan tirai dibuka._

_Ada seorang pemuda mantan Nuke-nin yang masih segar dalam ingatan Hinata, bahwa telinganya sering mendengar perbincangan masyarakat sekitar mengenainya akhir-akhir ini, sejak dia datang. _

_Namun sebelum Hinata menatap wajah pemuda itu, refleksi adrenalinnya yang tertekan kegugupan memaksanya menundukkan wajah. Ketika merasakan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan aura berbeda. _

'_A-ada apa ini..?'_

_Batinnya gelisah. _

_Dan saat itu, seorang kerabat Hyuuga menghampiri Hiashi, berbisik mengenai sesuatu padanya. _

"_Sebaiknya terima permintaannya, kakak."_

"_Lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai keputusanku saat ini?."_

"_Saya..." Kerabat Hyuuga itu menatap Hiashi lekat. "Saya mengakuinya." Hiashi mengangguk. _

_Malam itu juga, pernikahan dilaksanakan secara diam-diam. Hanya kerabat Hyuuga yang tahu mengenai hal besar ini. Walaupun...ya..._

_-__**Brukkkkh**__-_

_Untuk mempelai wanitanya..._

_Pingsan seketika setelah mengetahui perihal itu. _

_Juga, mulai malam itu. Waktu telah mencatat, ada marga Uchiha yang tersemat pada nama Hinata. Menandai bahwa dia memiliki seseorang dan dimiliki seseorang._

_Meskipun setelah upacara pernikahan selesai malam itu, Sasuke menghilang dari seluruh pasang mata penduduk Konoha, atas seizin para Hyuuga untuk melakukan suatu hal yang penting diluar Konoha. Setelah menempatkan Uchiha Hinata sebagai gadisnya didalam ruang yang sangat indah, sangkar emas. Yang membatasi hubungannya dengan laki-laki lain. Siapapun itu._

_Hiashi memberitahu, Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat 'rahasia'-nya. Bermaksud ingin menyempurnakan Doujutsunya agar tingat SusanoO-nya mampu menjadi dewa. Jika itu terjadi, perisai susanoO-nya akan mencapai sebesar gunung Fuji. Bukan lagi seperti biasanya, menjadi susanoO sempurna._

"_Sasuke ingin menyeimbangkan kekuatannya."_

_Iya, mengendalikan naluri membunuh yang masih biasa meletup didalam dirinya._

_Hinata mengangguk kecil, menerima jawaban sang ayah. Seusai ia menanyakan kemana Sasuke pergi usai mereka menikah malam itu. Benar-benar menikah. Tanpa saling bertatap muka, bicara, apalagi mengenal. _

_Hinata hanya mengingat, sosok Sasuke sebagai temannya dulu di Genin. Mengingat ada salah satu kawan seangkatannya yang bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' sebagai anak terpopuler saat itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengenalnya secara langsung. Ia hanya tahu bila anak terpopuler itu namanya 'Sasuke', setelah telinganya sering mendengar kawan-kawan gadisnya meneriakkan nama 'Sasuke' dengan pipi merona begitu mereka melihat pertarungan awal Sasuke dan Naruto di lapangan bertarung, dengan wasit Iruka-sensei waktu itu._

_Tapi, selama waktu berjalan. Dimulai hari pernikahannya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Hinata merasa, dimanapun ia berada, seperti ada yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan, bahkan dalam tidurnya._

_Hinata merasa dibatas, hidupnya dapat ditempuh kesana dan kemari, tapi kini selalu seperti ada yang menghentikan laju normalnya. Ketika ia ingin mencoba sesuatu seiring usia remajanya bertambah, keinginannya justru terasa ditarik kembali secara halus entah dari mana. _

_Ketika ia mempernyatakan mengenai perasaannya yang seperti diawasi, kepada ayahnya. Ayahnya menjawab. _

"_Dia memang mengawasi dari kejauhan."_

_Dari kejauhan. _

_Dari mana yang dimaksud ayahnya?. _

_Pernyataan itu membuat Hinata takut._

_Apalagi saat ia mendapati kehidupannya berubah drastis, diatur sedemikian rupa secara perlahan. Contohnya dalam beberapa hal, bahwa segala benda yang dipakainya memiliki nilai fungsional dan berubah terperhati secara mendetail. _

_Dan Hinata menyimpan rasa terkejutnya, saat ayahnya memintanya untuk lebih hati-hati memperlakukan segala hal yang telah ada padanya itu. Karena segala kebutuhan yang Hinata perlukan, bukan lagi ayahnya yang memenuhi. _

_Hinata tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi rasanya, kian tak nyaman. Sosok Sasuke terasa dimana-mana, mengitarinya, di busananya, di bonekanya, di gelasnya, di sandalnya, di bukunya, di selimutnya, di bolpointnya, bahkan di jepitan rambutnya. Semua hal itu membuat rasa ingin tahunya mengenai suatu hal, muncul._

_Mengenai, pemikiran apa yang merasuki Sasuke hingga dapat mendorong dirinya untuk menikahinya di usia sebelia ini. Pemuda itu bertanggungjawab atas tugasnya menafkahi. Tapi, sosoknya tak terlihat sama sekali selama dua tahun terakhir, dimata orang-orang, termasuk dirinya. Tapi dari sekian orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, mereka juga tak terlihat memikirkan keberadaan mantan Nuke-nin itu lagi. _

_Tapi duabelas hari lalu, ayahnya memberitahu._

"_Sasuke, akan pulang besok."_

_Dan esoknya, ketika gerbang kediaman Uchiha dibuka, tempat penuh memori berdarah pembantaian klan Uchiha itu kembali berdiri kokoh. Aroma kayu basah yang dipelitur menguar kuat disekitarnya. Pemandangan bangunan itu seperti kembali pada keadaannnya di masa lalu. Bahkan ayunan sampai kolam ikan pun diperbaiki, di bersihkan sempurna._

_Iya. Bangunan bersejarah itu seperti dipanggil ke masa depan dari masa lalunya. Padahal sebelum ini, bangunan itu porak-poranda, retak, kotor, berlumut, gersang, tumbuhan yang ada hanya pohon sakura yang bunganya meranggas kering dan halamannya terisi ilalang tebal, membuat kesan bak rumah iblis. Dan sekarang telah ditiadakan entah kemana. _

_Kini bangunan itu tampak bersih dan rapi, bahkan darah yang terciprat dan tercecer tak ada lagi di pondasinya._

_Tapi kedatangan sasuke selama itu tak meninggalkan jejak keberadannya. Sepertinya, pemuda Uchiha itu pergi kembali setelah merenovasi semuanya._

_Dia pergi dengan memutus aliran chakranya dari umum dengan cara memasang kekkai untuk melingkupi chakranya. Seolah tak ingin orang-orang tahu, kemana dia pergi._

_Lalu pada hari ke empatbelas, Pemuda Uchiha itu telah terlihat mengelilingi jalan-jalan setapak di Konoha. Kemudian sorenya, ia baru menunjukkan batang hidungnya kepada Hiashi dan Hinata yang baru usai melakukan upacara doa untuk leluhur Hyuuga yang telah meninggal, di kuil. Lalu langkah selanjutnya, dia membawa Hinata pulang kekediamannya setelah meminta izin kepada Hiashi. _

**FLASHBACK END.**

Dan sekarang, seperti mengulangi sejarah munculnya klan Uchiha yang ratusan jumlahnya. Berasal dari pangeran SusanoO dengan gadis dari klan Hyuuga yang bernama Kushinada, gadis manis yang masih belia karena dia adalah anak bungsu dari delapan bersaudara. Dan tujuh saudaranya telah meninggal dalam peperangan perebutan juubi oleh putra perdana mentri utama di Konoha.

Saat itu, Kushinada dijanjikan oleh orang tuanya boleh dinikahi oleh Pangeran SusanoO, apabila klan Uchiha pertama itu dapat membunuh musuh utama mereka, Yamato no Orochi. Monster ular yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa dan memili delapan kepala bersisik mengerikkan.

Hal itu bahkan terlintas lucu dalam benak Sasuke.

Kini, hampir saja Sasuke melepaskan emosi gelinya saat melihat wajah manis Hinata mendidih semerah apel ketika ia mencicipi kelembutan bibir istrinya itu untuk pertama kali.

Dapat Sasuke rasakan tubuh istrinya kaku seperti manekin dingin ketika ia menahan belakang kepalanya. Memintanya tetap berada posisi itu, agar memudahkannya menikmati semua ini. Bahkan bibir mungil gadis ini begitu kak dalam penguasaannya. Nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman selama itu. Hemn..., gadis ini memang polos sekali.

Ketika detik-detik telah berubah wujud menjadi satuan menit. Perlahan, ia menyudahi simbol penerimaan itu. Gadis itu terus menundukkan wajah, merona dan membisu tak berani berkata-kata. Memancing kekehannya terdengar karena merasakan konyol atas keheningan yang ada disini. Dan hal itu agak mencairkan suasana. Sampai mereka memberanikan diri untuk saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi dengarkan."

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

-BLUSH!-

-oOo-

**Halo...**

**Jumpa lagi sama Alra.**

**Kali ini Alra bawa fic canon Sasuhina kedua. Emank sih...baru ini yang dipublish. Dulu udah dipublish yang lain. Judulnya 'Uchiha prince', cuman karena dulu Alra author baru, ga tahu soal publish memublish. Jadi ya... Waktu ambil kategori asal-asalan. Jadi Alra ambil +anima, padahal fandomnya Naruto. Abis...loading ngambil pilihannya lama sih. Waktu itu yang kelihatan kategorinya cuman +anima. Jadi ya gitu deh... TOT. Malu banget. Jadi banyak yang alert sejak itu. Padahal publisan pertama jadi author newbie. Tapi, rencananya mau dipubllish ulang itu fic. Soalnya udah ada yang dukung. Tapi, Jiah... Gegara itu, Alra kelihatan Oon-nya. lebih oOn lagi waktu Alra curhatan disini. Gah!. Ya Tuhan... Semoga gak terjadi lagi deh yang model begituan. Hehe...**

**Btw, Alra masih bingung ini fic Alra jadiin One Shot atau dijadiin multichapter. Tapi kalau pikiranku, sepertinya udah pantes dijadiin segini aja. Palingan kehidupan mereka selese married ya gitu...dan gitu...aja. Hohoh.. **

***padahal-bilang-gini-cuma-mau-kabur-dari-scene-lemon.* **

**Hehehe... :)**

**Oce segitu aja dari Alra. **

**Mind to Review?.**

**Salam, **

**Alra-AijoNSD.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
